The Wait
by WolfFlowerz
Summary: Would 4 years and a war change anything? Or everything? A little ShikaIno Oneshot...


**The Wait**

**

* * *

  
**

Deep blue eyes looked at the bodies burning in flames as the result of the war. A war that was finally over. Too long, too long her team been away from home fighting wars for countries and leaders that were not their own. Palest gold hair fluttered in the wind as the last embers died down and a man known as Blaze, the irony, started backing away from the ashes and jumping into the trees. I follow shortly after, as does our other teammate.

Blaze is the war name given to my comrade, Akemi Fukui. A tall beefy man with a big mouth and an even bigger heart. And expert swordsman and an expert in Senjutsu. I had been on a Team with Akemi since the beginning of the war. Even being 20 years my senior he was one of my closest friends, someone that could truly understand the torments of fighting in a war.

Also travelling with us was Hawk, AKA Hibiki Oshiro, a 29 year-old Taijutsu expert with a gift to understand the birds he loves. Hence the name 'Hawk". While we don't always get along Hibiki is also a close friend. It's hard not to close with the fellow ninja who watch your back… We had become legends, known as the group of Shadows and individually known as Blaze, Hawk and StarLight.

That's me, Starlight, Ino Yamanaka, mind walking, torture and interrogation is my game. I've come a long way in my career, not a little girl who believes in love and fairytales here. Just a 26 year-old soldier who's tired and wants nothing more than a quite life with the man she loves. I can't help but wonder if he's still there? Did he wait for me? Do I want him to have waited?

_"No. I'm too damaged now, he wont want me."_ Blaze's gruff voice complains. I smirk at him before replying with my middle finger.

There used to be 8 of us. And only 3 remain. 4 years, 5 friends lost and countless killed by our hands. Blood shall stain our soul until the end of time. But it's all over now, its time to go home. Home to our Kohona, where we can spend the rest of our live redeeming ourselves and washing away the stains.

* * *

Shes coming home. Oh Kami, how long I've waited for her. My Ino, my little legend, 'Starlight' of the shadows… Does she still love me? Like I love her? We left everything so open before she left, she had said it was okay if I wanted to be with someone else and that I didn't have to wait. I had told her I had never wanted anyone but her and I would wait til the end of time to be with her. Hadn't been lying either. I've built us a house, a home, saved money for a family and waited patiently for her to come home so I can slide my ring onto her finger. I've got to get this paperwork done so I can be at the gates in time! Shit. There is no way I'm going to miss this.

Knock, knock, knock.

_"Not right now!"_

Knock, knock, KNOCK!

Wrenching the door open shouting _"I said I'm busy! God damit!"_ My heart stops beating and I can feel my eyes widening.

_"Is that any way to greet me? I mean really know? It has been 4 years" _the voice that has been haunting my dreams for so long chuckles to me.

_"Ino…"_

Before I can control myself I'm pulling her against me and crushing my lips to her perfect mouth. I kissed her slow, hot and full of emotion until our breath runs out and she knows I'm telling her how I feel without words. But its not enough, I want to say it. Pulling away I rest my forehead against hers and look into her pretty blues and tell her everything she needs to know. More or less._  
_

_"I bloody missed you, you know? Love you too, by the way. Never leave me like that again."_

I can tell my voice is gruff with emotion and I see her smile before she kisses my bottom lip and tells me what my hearts been begging to hear for years.

_" I love you too, Shikamaru, more than I could ever say."_

Groaning I kiss her again and pick her up before placing her down on my desk before pulling away and taking a good look at her. Cheeks flushed, swollen lips, sparkling eyes and heaving chest. She's mine at last, and I plan on keeping it that way.

_"Marry me"_ I demand in a whisper running my fingers down a thin silver scar on her forehead _"Marry me Ino, and I promise I'll help you forget the war Ino, our life will be every we could ever want."_

Her eyes widen and start to water…_"That didn't sound like much of a question, Shika, seems like you have it all figured out"_ she smiles, _" It's good to know you know I'm damaged already, and want to marry me anyway, so yes, I'll marry you" _She smiles, cocking her head to the side.

Howling I kiss her again and wipe away her and my tears of happiness away with my thumbs. Home, she's finally home and I'm never going to let her go again.

She pulls away and I feel her hand sneaking into my pocket and a rare grin splits my face. She's found the ring. Holding it up between us her eyes widen once again and she holds up her right hand waiting for me to take the ring from her. Sliding the diamond ring onto her finger a kiss a long silver scar on her knuckle and kiss her all over again. I'm never going to stop kissing her. Just as I'll never stop loving her.

* * *

Well its been a LONG time... Im not really writing anything anymore, this in itself is a miracle hahaha... I had the afternoon off today and was a little bored so I decided to write a little Oneshot... I hope it's okay :D

**Things to know:**

**Senjutsu -** Is achieved by combining the user's chakra with "natural energy".

**Taijutsu - **Hand to hand combat.

**Names:**

**Akemi -** From Japanese"bright" and "beautiful".

**Fukui -** Meaning "fortunate".

**Hibiki - **Means "echo, sound" in Japanese.

**Oshiro - **Means "big castle" in Japanese.

I love ShikaIno, well I love InoAnyone tbh, haha... But ShikaIno is a love of mine on its own (Y)

Please review! Don't be harsh :)


End file.
